1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabled fiber optic telemetry systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a junction for facilitating the routing and protection of the optical fibers for carrying input and return signals in such systems between downstream (or remote) sensors and an upstream (or home) source and detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic telemetry systems are routinely employed in configurations wherein multiple remote ("downstream") sensors, such as hydrophones, communicate with an on-board or home ("upstream") light source and detectors. The telemetry required to monitor vast arrays of downstream sensors may involve a multiplicity of light transmission routes (via dedicated optical fibers) between the downstream sensors and the upstream source and detectors. In such applications, an input and a return path comprising optical fiber associated with each sensor includes a downstream cable(s) within which both are gathered for any particular sensor. Such gathering of fibers that communicate with various sensors provides both shielding and mechanical durability.
The commingling of return-path and input path fibers within a single cable poses inherent problems as signals are input and read upstream by distinct apparatus (i.e. source and detectors). Accordingly, fiber re-routing must necessarily occur somewhere between the home and remote terminals of such a system.
The routing and protection of optical fiber in systems of the above type can pose considerable problems. Each individual fiber possesses substantially no rigidity and is therefore subject to tangling. Furthermore, many splices may be required within such a system due, for example, to incompatibilities (in terms of fiber-carrying capacities) between, for example, the optical cabling of a home ship and a remote sensor array.
The splicing of couplers into a multiply of fiber lines can be a nightmare for the technician and misconnections may be disastrous. Furthermore, each splice lessens fiber integrity and must be protected from the environment.